


晚场电影

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 5





	晚场电影

从电影院里出来的时候，炮火的轰鸣还回荡在刘昊然的脑海里。眼前通往地下停车场入口的商场侧出口，以一条蜿蜒的小道连接起幽暗的居民区和马达声忽远忽近的城市道路。正对面的墙上以鲜红的油漆画了一个禁停标志，交叉的两道斜杠在捕获视线的瞬间，就让刘昊然闪回到不久前的枪林弹雨。而恰巧背着包走过的路人吓得他浑身发怔，叫他过了许久才能平息心中的恐慌，压下奔腾的冲动。这时一道晚风吹过，清凉的掠拂使炽热的身体不禁打起寒颤。因而清醒不少的头脑开始思索回家的道路。刘昊然拿出手机点开地图，对比着两条差别不大的步行导航路线，最终选择了方向截然相反的第三条路。

彼时已过午夜。十字路口的人行道绿灯也从一分钟的限时缩短成不允许思考的十五秒。刘昊然戴上耳机迈开双腿，转头看向不断靠近的耀眼白光，恍惚有种自己走进了电影的错觉。那时枪炮的历史已逐渐远去，取而代之的是手风琴与萨克斯缠斗着的新时代。刘昊然在马路对岸点起一根烟，吸入肺部的尼古丁顺着乐声一鼓作气涌进大脑，在不熟悉的地方语言大声叫起时，随意抓过多巴胺或5-羟色胺，以不容拒绝的拳打脚踢将它们一个变成两个，两个变成更多。

于是他的脚步变得比过马路时还要快些，甚至蹦跳起来，在穿过那条仿佛注定会遇到的施工道路时，就像小孩跨着碎石过河一般，一步一跃地玩得不亦乐乎。

然后他就来到“快乐”的彼岸。动感的音乐从厚重的门后传出，因而被闷住的声音就好像无数个拳头正在捶击沙袋。这彻底失去模样乃至自身的声响让刘昊然皱起眉头，他既是嫌弃又是不悦地加大了耳机的音量，带着一丝不易觉察的蔑视走过门前那串长长的队伍。临近队尾的时候，刘昊然听到身后的拳击声变大了，紧接着混进了人们的喧闹声，宛如比赛节点时沸腾的体育馆。然后人们迅速地往前涌去，洋溢着得意与期待的笑容，摇曳着浮夸与炫耀的身姿，在拥挤中消失在“快乐”的巨笼里。

刘昊然嘲讽般哼笑一声，掐灭了烟头后又拿出一根点上。但这次他没有急着吸烟，而是先由它自我燃烧了一小会儿，在接过小卖店老板递来的冰矿泉水喝了几口后，才弹去燃尽的烟灰，含住烟吸入一口。

这时他刚好路过一家烧烤摊。摆在破路上的小桌小凳仿佛比看起来的模样还要更显得不堪。夹在脚趾间的蓝白人字拖，堆在桌子上的细长竹烤签，冒着白色泡沫的金黄纯生，操着各处口音的地方俗语……这里没有富丽没有堂皇，没有空调甚至没有灯光，路过的汽车总会扬起一些灰尘，兜圈的蚊子也总会带来一些困扰，可猫在这里的人个个都是那样舒适，不苦昨日，不烦未来，只享当下，潇洒自在。

在一片热闹唱笑的声音当中，刘昊然轻扬起嘴角吸入一口晚风。手里的香烟不知不觉烧到了有限的尽头，他便在路口的垃圾桶将其丢弃，然后踏着新一首歌的鼓点跨过无声的马路。

变得炎热的矿泉水瓶一滴一滴地把汗落在地上，可惜汗水与地面刚接触不久转眼就又彼此分离，利落得过分干净。如同人不管多少次走过哪一处，若是没有见证，就不会留下痕迹。“回忆是你我生存的地方”*，多么尖锐而又痛心的一句话。

多情的人苦笑着摸出一根香烟，点燃后仰头望向本该无边的天空，对着看不到月亮的黑幕，于金黄灯光下吐出一声无声的叹息。收回视线再往前走些，刘昊然便来到寂静的江边。穿过漂亮马路，踩上榛仁色石阶梯，他枕在过高的石栏杆上，越过漆黑发亮的江面望向对岸灯火。繁华，绚烂，虽静谧却始终热闹非凡，虽富丽却始终庸俗平凡。于是到头来最吸引他的还是近在咫尺却不得看清的靠岸救护网。没办法他只能踮起脚尖，上半身尽可能地往外探出，头往下栽。但很快身后响起的自行车铃就叫他收回动作。刘昊然本能回头，只见一个中年男人骑着一辆共享单车，歪歪扭扭地在路上蛇行，眼睛一直回头望他。

刘昊然一时不知该做何感想，是该恼羞于男人的多管闲事，还是感激他的友善提醒，又或许两者都有一些吧。总之，男人的车铃声就好像梦境里的闹铃，它穿过了名为自我的屏障，硬生生把人从孤独拉进世界，这种行为所带来的感触是很难用一个或两个简单的词语去形容的，这种感触也不可能是一种或两种能够轻易概括的情感，它永远是双面的，是好也不好的，可没有人能够有理否认，这种铃声的存在是必须的。

所以他最终还是选择了微笑，迎着微凉的江风吹拂，艰难地点燃了不知道第几根香烟。当他背靠着石栏吐出烟雾时，他注意到不远处的树下石凳上，坐着两个正在谈话的青年。在他们的脚边，斜靠着一辆无法直立的自行车。在他们的石凳旁，零星堆积着几个啤酒罐。那插满了最上方拉环口的烟头，就好像一株长得歪歪扭扭的多肉植物。而种植它们的青年显然无心照料它们，因为他们一直面向马路对岸坐着。而不知是否巧合，在他们的正对面，一扇新的厚重大门又在被音乐不断拳击着，衬得那位笔挺立在门前的看守，好像铁笼旁被用作震慑的愚钝暴力之物。

刘昊然默默收回视线，不愿去探究青年们眼中装载的究竟是何种情感。他拿着烟拎着水，转身沿江岸往回家的反方向走。这时他又听见车铃声，却是混着谈话声，成对地从他身后穿来。顺着这些声音消失的方向，他在青雾中看到一个独坐的少女。少女穿得好看，紧身的黑色背心，宽松的工装长裤，一双漆皮的马丁靴气势十分恢宏。她的指尖夹着一根点燃的香烟，双手的掌心共同握着一台横放手机。冷色的荧光映照她的脸上，显得她的肤色更白，毛发更黑，就连嘴唇的色泽也变得红黑难辨，只觉唇侧的钉环十分亮眼。女孩相当沉浸在掌上的世界里，以致烟灰落满了膝头也全然没有觉察，刘昊然不打算打扰她，便又收回视线接着往前漫步。

开阔的江景在这时突然变得狭窄，经过了一扇公交站牌后，更是被墙楼封得不见天日。感到郁闷的刘昊然被迫停下脚步，他使劲伸长了脖子张望，实在是看不到一线星光，就只好掉转头踏回来时的路。

他很快路过了少女和青年，又往前走过了一个路口。直到陌生的路人映入眼中，他才放缓脚步，稍作休息，在路边喝完了手中的水，把瓶子连同烟头一起丢进垃圾桶。

这一带的景色对他来说已经非常熟悉了，只是人有些陌生。他双手插兜地从几个蜷缩在石凳上的流浪汉旁经过，目光瞥见凳子边的瓶子或液体时总忍不住多看两眼。但他努力控制自己不要多想。

在已经能望见跨江桥桥影的时候，刘昊然遇见一个女人。她有着上了年纪的成熟面容，穿着好像舞台演出服的闪片裙子。她画了浓妆，没戴什么首饰，红黑搭配的裙下裹了一双黑色丝袜，脚上踩着高跟鞋。在和他视线交汇的时候，女人踩着节奏仿佛跳了个舞步，扬起的裙子舞动起皱褶，正如她嘴角堆积起的纹路。在她的晦涩但又闪亮的眼中，刘昊然觉得自己读到了某种邀请。他忽觉疑惑，但又不至于全不明了。因而他很快发现游荡一旁的男人，看清他戴着鸭舌帽，绑着黑腰包，微微低头驼背又把双手背在身后的巡视模样。顿时明白的刘昊然立刻收回视线，盯着不远处的桥墩快步从二人间穿行。

当他顺利穿过桥底下的暗影时，刘昊然松出一口气。但当他重见灿烂的光明时，他又十分失落。广场上的时钟已经接近凌晨两点，随即而来的钟响铛铛地敲在他的脑门，仿佛在催促他回家。而正好，一旁的人行道亮起翡翠般的绿灯，从两边相向靠近的晚车都为他让出宽阔的路。可刘昊然独立在路边，望着对面幽森寂静的道路，丝毫没有要穿行马路的念头。

于是他又一次朝离家的方向走去。但这一次他的脚步却是那样拖沓，那样沉重，他一方面急于逃离一方面又恐惧前进。因为他知道就快要结束了。这一场他兀自开启又没有剧本的电影，马上就要在灰影中迎来落幕，可他不愿听到心中的嘘声。

可他能怎么办呢？他还可以怎么办呢？

“我去你妈的！”突然一声怒吼划破空气刺中胸口，刘昊然惊颤地往前方张望，只见一个男人背靠着石凳蜷坐在地上。艳色的啤酒罐歪倒了一大片，破碎的手机骸散落在路中间。他看起来很懊恼，对着满地狼藉抓乱了头发。但很快他又举起啤酒麻醉自己，并像在自我说服一样，一清空易拉罐就将其捏扁扔进了垃圾桶里。然后他摸出一包烟，捏着变形的烟盒抽出来一根烟。烟都被挤得歪了，皱褶的烟条颓唐地向下低垂，像极了他耷拉的头颅。

这所有的一切都发生得非常迅速，以至于身旁车子突然发动的引擎声把刘昊然吓了个浑身激灵。但他很快就镇静下来，小心翼翼地，又充满私欲地，一步一步靠近了那个男人。

“你，还好吧？”刘昊然弯着腰问话，在这之前他已经将耳机摘了下来并且收好在口袋里，以显示自己的亲善。

“你谁啊？”但男人显然对他的努力毫不领情，锋利的眉头皱成倒八字，显得那三角样的双眼充满了攻击性。有那么一瞬刘昊然确实被吓得退缩了一些，但即刻他又被红润的水光吸得反靠近了一些。男人在哭，这是他没有料到的。但男人否认自己在哭，因而在意识到他看见了自己泪光后就迅速低下头去，假装不经意地在衣袖上蹭了下眼睛，并不耐烦地赶人道：“滚开，老子不认识你。”

刘昊然知道很难直接取得男人的信任，所以暂且走开去捡起地上的手机残骸，顺便把一些已经滚到路中央的易拉罐丢进垃圾桶里。然后他站在路边尽可能地把散碎的手机重新拼回原本的模样，虽然只是形式上地抢救了一下，但好歹也算一番心意。只是当他笑着把手机递会给男人的时候，男人却是一脸看神经病地瞪他。

“你脑子有病啊？”

“你这是失恋了吗？”刘昊然没有理会男人的嘲骂，把手机放在他身边后就自顾自地地在他身后靠着的石凳边缘坐下，某种意义上说正好挨着男人。

“神经病。”男人嫌弃地骂着别过脸去，却微妙地看起来不打算离开。

“不是失恋，那就是失业咯？”刘昊然托着腮一脸好奇地看着男人道，见他始终没什么反应，便又紧跟着大声道，“啊！你该不会两样都中了吧？”

这下男人果然坐不住了，一冲动就腾地站起来似乎想离开。但不知是因为醉得厉害，还是坐得太久腿脚麻痹血压不够，总之他刚站起就开始摇晃，甚至都不用刘昊然主动挽留，自己就撑着石凳半倒下了。

“你还是悠着点吧。”操着一副老朋友口吻的刘昊然似笑非笑地扶着男人坐好。那时他们面前凑巧路过一位行人，那人理所当然地往他们这边看了一眼，却没看出来不对劲，只略带嫌弃地瞟了眼不稳的男人。

在这路人离开之后，反应显然已经迟钝的男人才撞开刘昊然的胳膊，一边骂着“别碰我”一边大口吸着烟，好像这东西能帮助他变得清醒似的。但实际男人越是抽烟就越是迷糊，看似有肉实则单薄的身子一动不动，就连口渴了想拿起啤酒润润嗓子的动作都像在战栗。

刘昊然忽然就觉得他冷。于是他问：“你要在这坐一个晚上吗？”

男人没有回答，只是用双臂枕着大腿，半个身子前倾，一副摇摇晃晃随时都要栽倒的模样沉默着，沉默着，然后像是再承受不住手中易拉罐的重量，又一次滑坐在地面上。

刘昊然有些怜悯地看着他，心中思索片刻后还是和他一同坐在地面上。他侧头注视着男人的面孔，陪他抽烟，陪他喝酒，陪他沉默，费尽心思地和他共情。男人却忽地哭了。刘昊然怔然，仿佛心口被敲了一下钟，止不住的震颤一路传送到四肢和发梢，几乎叫他麻痹。男人也许没有注意到他的怔然，也许知道了但已无法顾及，只能低垂着脸以手掌遮挡，只能低垂着头以臂膀遮挡。

刘昊然吸进一口风，望着不远处的灯柱视线涣散。他带着难以言说心情，用手轻扫男人的发尾，然后搭住他的肩膀，吸气将人带到肩上。男人被动靠在他肩上，脑袋低垂，五指始终遮掩前额。夜晚好像从来没有变得如此安静，又如此喧闹，喧闹得让他不愿再听见男人抽泣的声音。于是他转过身抱住男人，像一对熟悉的侣人，即使他们素未谋面，即使他们不曾相识，但在这短暂的片刻，他们确实是他们，不再是一个他和另一个他。

预想之外的，男人一直没推开他。即使在啜泣声都渐渐静了后，他也一直没有动，刘昊然想也许他是不想让人看见自己此刻的狼狈，又或许他只是单纯地累了。但不管怎么说，得益于男人的安静，他们的距离又好像拉近了一些。

在钟声响起三下的时候，刘昊然低头看向男人的脸庞。微长的刘海遮住了部分轮廓，低垂的眼帘更添了阴影，朦胧间仿佛就只有脸颊浮了一层淡光，而光线晕染开来，勉强照亮了一点鼻头和唇珠，一处是精妙的黑，一处是欲色的红，在不加以防备的裸露下，巧妙勾起心头的颤动。

刘昊然收回视线，掩饰般望向前路的灯柱。他试探着缠入男人的头发，抬起颏贴上他的额头，唇若有似无地扫动，于静谧中等候男人的反应。可男人还是不动，像是睡着了一般，任由他肆意妄为。刘昊然的心便响起鼓声，他屏息着四处张望，是在思考也是在犹豫。他反复地在心中掂量权衡，一会儿被理智扯向这边，一会儿被道德扯向那边，然后又被欲望踢向第三边。但最终，他还是站定在中间，一手掐着理智和道德的咽喉，一手握着欲望的腰臀。然后他低声问男人：“找个地方睡觉吧。”男人静默，好像真睡着了一样，等到世界都失去声音的时候，才终于低“嗯”了一声。

刘昊然扶着他起身，扶着他离开，扶着他走进一家酒店，在柜台要了一个房间。前台请他们出示双人的证件，男人却雾眼望着她看，直白说道自己没带。前台略微一愣，为难得像是分不清他话里的真假。刘昊然只好讨好，递过自己的证件同时抱歉讪笑。姑娘听着他恳求的语气，看着男人迷离的醉意，最终还是妥协地递过了房卡，为他们指路。

从电梯出来后刘昊然故意问了句“你猜她给我们开的是什么房间”，用意是试探一下男人的态度，但没想到男人连一个白眼都懒得赏他，直接夺过了房卡开门取电，然后对着瞬间亮起的房间悠了一句“你说呢”。刘昊然在他身后关上房门，带着一丝戏谑笑侃了句“还真是大床房”，然后转头去打开浴室里的灯光，查看里面的装修。那时的他余光感觉到男人正在做些什么，但又看不太清，因而心中充满忐忑的猜想。直到他回头问他要不要先洗个澡，心脏才悬定在半空紧接着极速砸落在地。

突然的亲吻让刘昊然僵愣原地，他看着眼前衣衫半解的男人，看着他清醒又迷醉的眼神，喉咙迅速变得干涸而热渴。他按紧了男人加深这个吻，在带上浴室的门后将其压在门上。男人皱眉发出闷响，颤麻的指尖带电般贴上他胸膛。他急切地脱掉他身上衣服，像是在以此来掩饰自己双手的战栗。同时他配合着他的侵略，像是在显摆自己的游刃有余。刘昊然知道他定不是第一次做类似的事，但从他急于表现的样子来看，又肯定他做过的次数并不太多。

但他没有拆穿男人，直到进入为止都在配合他的步调与节奏。但局面很快就倾向他这一边，当男人逐渐因快感而失去控制时，他的身体就成了弱柳，只能任由他禁锢在怀中肆意攻掠，就连自我的释放都成了要委求于他的事情。

当刘昊然扣着他的下巴与之亲吻的时候，男人已经抖得连舌尖都是麻的。发颤的双腿完全失去了支撑的作用，踮起的脚尖绷直得失去了血色。被紧挽的腰部向后拱出性感的凹陷，而费劲高抬的臀部一次次下落磨滑，在迎合的冲击中撞出翻白肉浪，撞出泛红肉花。

内里已被干得热熟的人溢出声声喘息，湿红的眼尾咬死最后一滴倔强，任凭刘昊然如何刁难戏弄，都始终不肯服软。无奈他只好罚他被迫释放，上头哭不出来的眼泪就由下头来替代发泄，正如胸前喷挤不出的乳汁可由下头的精液替代一般。

在男人喑哑着泄出哭腔时，刘昊然就知道他有些怕了。收紧的穴道过分拥挤地吸食着他的精液，在痛快之余也带给他无法避免的痛苦。但刘昊然并不嫌弃或厌恶。相反正是男人这害怕却想要的矛盾更激发了他的性欲。因而他刚把人擦干丢上床去，便又抓着他的腿根将人拉至身旁。被拽着蹭了半米的男人后怕地抓紧床单，然而被再度攻陷之后，却又盘紧了他的侧腰，叫出放纵的呻吟。

刘昊然欣赏地吻住他双唇，品弄他肉舌。他贪婪地搅拌湿热的腔口，吮吸苦涩的酒香。潮闷的男人被他吻得浑身泛起湿意，就连鼻息都变得绵腻乃至撒娇起来。终于在他快要溺亡之时，刘昊然善心放开了他。彼时男人的神情已呈现一片迷蒙，失焦的双眼宛如一对雾镜，只有在身体激昂之时才能亮出一点耀光。

刘昊然不愿让他失神，便挺动得越发激烈。他扣住男人的双腕，托起悬空的腰部。密热的吮吻自下颚一路流浪颈侧，在肆意地留下几处印迹后，再继续流浪胸前。他深吸着吻住先前揉肿的乳头，嘴唇大幅包裹着软肉，牙齿恶劣地来回刮咬。他就像在吮吃冒尖的冰淇淋，嘴唇开合着索要甜蜜的奶香，舌尖勾弄顶上的樱果。直到樱果彻底裹满香甜的汁液，他才一口咬下品鉴绝味。彼时男人已挣扎出一身细汗，发亮的脸庞也不知是被泪染的还是被汗浸的，不过跳动的下身确实真真切切地被精液打湿成一片黏糊。

刘昊然颇有些得意地笑着吻上男人的鼻尖，在对方报复般咬上他的下巴痣时用力干进了穴内。这一番长久的折腾后他们休息了一阵，但不一会儿男人就翻身骑坐在他身上，像是要扳回一城似的，卖力地起伏了许久。最后终于如愿地榨取到精液时，莫大的胜利感甚至让他喜忘了警惕，直到被拽下来翻过去一顿狠肏，才想到要抓着枕被往床头逃跑。可那时四肢的气力都已化作快感的战栗，而紧缩的后穴一时也无法和粗挺分离。被制服的男人便只能跪趴在床上，止不住的呻吟夹着停不下的震颤，在床架摇晃不断的哀鸣中迎来又一次的高潮。

终于可以合眼的时候已经接近天明。刘昊然梳着男人柔软的头发，戏笑着问他昨晚做得过不过瘾。用鼻子哼气的男人嫌弃地回了他一句滚，刘昊然便顺着他的话说，那我真的走啦。不耐烦的男人丝毫没有挽留，甚至有点赶人地回道要滚就滚。但不知为何，躺在他身下的刘昊然一直没有动作。

就这样寂静了几秒之后，实在忍不住的刘昊然终于无奈笑道：“你这样一直抱着我，我可走不了啊。”

这回男人没再出声，也没松手，好像已经睡着了一样，因为听不见刘昊然的话而枕在他的身上一动不动。

那一刻，刘昊然忽觉心头多了份重量，沉甸甸的，像是赖了只大猫，叫人十分无奈，但又想要试着宠爱。

完。

*来自五月天歌曲《转眼》中的一句歌词。


End file.
